Diary of a redheaded teenager!
by Morphox
Summary: Ginny is fretting over the arrival of one Harry Potter. Whilst his stay at the burrow he has to witness Ginny embarrass herself. She decides to jot down all these times in her diary. Diary Form! HP/GW R&Review please!
1. 3 Days to go

**20th July**

18:03

Dear Diary, I know its been a while since i've written in one of these but Harry got it for my birthday and I know he won't curse it. Now, as we are on the subject of Harry, i'd just like to say how aabsolutly fine he is!

Which reminds me, he is coming in what? 3 days? I have been counting down. I think i've lost my appeitite. Well, anyway, Mums shouting us for dinner. So i better not be late!

- Ginny

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

18:56

I am not in the mood for greetings so i'll just start my entry. I have found out that Harry will be staying in Rons room. I thought for sure that he would be staying in percys old room, but that brings back memorys. Ever since Percys left, he's turned on Harry, so I don't know why i would have expected him to stay in Percy's room anyway. And besides, he just had to go with Ron. But anyway, thats not the point. It means that Harry will be sleeping across from me.

I can garentee that i will embarress my self. Save me now. An just look at me, i am a mess! Well, obviously you don't have eyes, its just a figuer of speech...

Who cares!! What on earth am i going to do! My hair is a mess! It is all tangled and has that dry look about it. If this is the twins doings I will send them a few dozen hexes, even though I can't do magic out of school. My lushious hair is gone. Oh great, i am beginning to sound like malfoy now.

And i swear i am fat! Oh great! Thats it, i am sooo going on a diet! I just put my clothes on and i swear they are tighter on me. Ever since the start of this holiday my clothes seem to be getting smaller and smaller. But of course, we all know that its not the clothes. Why oh why does my mother have to cook enough for a heard of elephants. (I am not insulting myself, okay!) Okay, i will skip pudding tonight, even though it is sticky pudding. My favourite. I just have to look good for when Harry comes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

20:38

Okay, so Fred and George are definatly acting a bit suspicious. When i said i didn't want any pudding they started snickering. I asked them what it was about and they said nothing. I will just have to watch my back from now on.

Anyway, onto better topics. Harry. Ever since the death of his god father he has been fairly quite around people and is trying to close himself of to everyone. I bet i know what he is thinking at the moment. I bet he is thinking, that be around people will get them killed. I even bet he still blaims himself for Sirius' death.

Anyway, i've got an owl now, so i have to go and answer it. Be back in a moment.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

20:43

Okay, so that was seriously creepy. I mean, i know i have Luna for a few years now, she just seems to get weirder every time i hear from her. I mean what on earth is "The nargles are feeling the genorosity of this gibbons monthly moon in the north of the celestial sphere"?? I swear she needs mental help!

Now, i need help on what to write back...I need to write about something i need help with as she is fairly good with advice. Perhaps about Dean. I mean, i don't think he's right for me. I mean, he is ever so kind to me, I think that is why we started going out in the first place. But when we kissed that one time, i didn't feel any fireworks. I can tell he isn't for me. But when i was in the chamber and Harry was there comforting me, (although he was the one dying!) I felt a tingling sensation.

You see, Dean is a really nice guy and everything but he doesn't seem to have that shyness that harry has. Now i begin to think about it, maybe i only went out with him because I wanted to try and make Harry jelous. Well, that attempt came up dry, don't you think?!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

22:27

I am thoroughly exhausted now. Hermione arrived at what?...an hour ago, and she is already making me do my homework. And it was potions. I thought i liked her! She said to do it and get it out the way, but i've hardly made a dent in it! Snape is just harsh, making us write 12 inches on the brewing of the calming potion and how it can be used. But this essay is anything but calming, especially when you have Hermione on your back every moment!

Well, i'm going to turn in now and get a decent nights sleep. I will peacefully close my eyes and imagine myself in the arms of Har...I mean, dreaming of daisies and flowers in fields and having picnics like other girls dream about. Under no circimstance will I be dreaming of _him_ tonight.

Well, goodnight then!

Well, i'm going to turn in now and get a decent nights sleep.

'Night Diary.

- Ginny

* * *

I'd like to say a big thanks for my beta reader, FlamingMothBalls, who has given me great advice on detail and grammer. So thanks for your help.

Please review!! Thanks


	2. 2 Days to go

8:45

Buger! I dreamed of him last night! What a complete morron i am! I can't get him out of my head for a second before he comes rushing back again into my dreams. I think i need serious mental help!

Right then, I'll be back in a moment my fellow diary. I must go change into some jeans and a top. I think i'll where some skinny jeans and a tank top today. You never know who might turn up. hopefully Harry! Yay! Oh dear...nervous tummy!

Be right back.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

9:02

NO! Oh my godness! I don't fit into my jeans. I really am fat. What will Harry think! Oh great. I'll be back after i've taken a good cry. I can't believe it. I missed desert last night though. Okay, maybe the jeans just shrunk in the wash or something. Yeah, that has to be it. I'll just get some other jeans out.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

9:09

Okay, i've got my white jeans on now. I would have liked to have worn my skinny jeans but, of course, they shrunk in the wash. You know, life is depressing. Oh, hold on a moment mum is calling...

She said I'm late for breakfast. I was hoping on skipping, but it might look a bit suspicious. I'll just drink loads of juice and then say i'm not hungry. That has to work. Well, I'll be up later my little red diary.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

9:54

Okay, that plan failed miserably. But i can't help feel suspisious though. If you want to know...tough! Your just being nosy. But i suppose i do tell you everything. Don't give me that look. Fine i'll tell you!  
Okay, so i went down and got a glass of juice and some toast and began to leave. I thought that was too easy anyway. Well...this is hard to write. I'll just use the Captuaror. (where you can put memorys into words from your own piont of view). Well, let me just find it. Aha! under my bed. Okay, so here it goes.

_Capturator Memory_

_"Ginny dear, where do you think your going?" My mum asks. Boy, she can be nosy sometimes!_

_"I'm full up, just going upstairs now. Bye." I replied and began to make my way to the stairs. I thought it was too easy._

_"Ginevra Weasly! Get back here and have a decent meal!" My mum shouted. Great! What now. Plan A failed!_

"I'm not hungry though mum" I whined (I never whine, what was my mind thinking back then!!)

_" You will sit down and eat. Now!" Mum said. She can be a pain at times._

_"Come on Mum, I've got to look my best for when Harr...uhmmm, you know. I wouldn't want to get butter onmy jeans. Bye." I said quickly before dashing up the stairs. I didn't miss the two mischevious grins the twins shared as i raced away. What is it with those two?_

_Capturator Memory_

See! Now i need a new plan. Breakfast was a disarster. What could i do now? and i'm starving. I know! I could get a banana and say that i'll go round sallys for lunch. Yeah. That way, when i'm at my neighboors i could say that i've already eaten.

Brilliant plan Ginny! Well done! It isn't sad that i congratulate myself, is it? Of course not! Maybe. Yes? Well then. Arn't you a nice diary. I won't share my memorys with you nxt time. I've learnt my lesson now!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

11:47

Alright then, i will need to use the phone now to call Sally. And before you ask any questions, yes, she is a muggle. And if you don't know what that word means, diary, then you need some serious mental health. And i know you don't have a mind, but its just a figure of speech. And i will be using alot of figure of speech in this diary so get used to it!

Wow! I've gone 2 diary entries without mentioning Harrys name. Oh great! That records broken! But seriously...oh no! Sirius! What on earth is Harry going through at private drive at the moment? Oh, i wish i was there to comfort him, and hug him, stroke his hair, look into those gorgeous green eyes, pull him ever close to me, snuggle into his warm embrace and then gently lean forward, soothingly just as we are about to ki..

NO! Mum is calling again!! She just has to have such bad timing! Evil woman!

Be right back my fellow diary!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

12:14

Great! I have to de-gnome the garden. But whats worse is, i have to do it with Ron! Although i don't have to do the torcher treatment alone...its with Ron. I mean, he wil start yelling at me if i don't do at least half his work. Men!! How do their minds work!

Well then, i don't want to keep Mum busy! Now that, is a bad idea! Keeping a woman like her waiting is just like a death wish!

Better be off.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

16:23

I am COVERED in mud! Ron came back in with a few drops of mud on his trainers and complained like mad...but me, i came in covered in mud and didn't complain!

Do you really want to know what happened out there that made me this...dirty?! Well, tough, i need to vent out my anger on someone...or something!

Okay, time to use my "Capturator". Ready?

_Capturator Memory_

_I was simply sitting on a rock, minding my own buisness. Two hours of de-gnoming can really tire you out! I look over to see Ron kicking a gnome of his shoe. I laugh a bit, thinking its funny. But boy was i wrong._

_Next thing i know, i have half a dozen gnomes trampling on me. Dam! There now getting in my hair. I scream out and expect Ron to come rushing to my rescue but he just took one look and laughed. I knew know that I shouldn't have laughed at him! Great! Now i'm all muddy! Stupid gnomes!! I want revenge!!_

_Capturator Memory_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

16:35

When i saw Rons trousers spilt, exposing a part of his boxer shorts, i thought that it was THE most horrible thing i had seen. But no. Today the angels just had to turn on me. (you know, i bet it was for putting that spider in Rons room) So, i just happened to see Ron in the nude! Okay, he still had his boxers on and everything...but...it was soooo disquisting! I will never get that picture of him out of my head now!! Yuck!

Oh well. Dads calling to help him with the telephone now. I think i need a long talk with him about muggles! Well, rather sooner than later.

Might see you tomorrow then. This muggle talk will be a long one!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

22:04

Ever so sleepy! Dad mad me repeat what a television is more times than there are of actual televsions! I swear, that man needs to get out more. Well, i would come up with evil plotting revenge plans for the gnomes now, but i can't be bothered. I will just kick them the next time I see them. Or set Harry on them. Yeah, i would be so mezmorized by his emeraly eyes that i wouldn't be able to see him lift me up and throw me over the fence. Yeah, I'll ask Harry. Oh dear...nervous tummy again!

See you in the morning Diary!

Night!

Yay! Another chapter. See, i said i would have it done by tonight!

Thanks for all the great reviews i'm getting!

Please review now!


	3. 1 Day to go

Diary of a red-head chapter 3

8:36

Morning my little red beast. Are you okay? (mental moment!) Well then, I'm glad YOU are! Having Ron's picture in your head all night is not fun! So please, try not to run in on him half naked. See, I am nice…..I am warning you!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

8:42

Well then, what to talk about now…….I have this strange feeling I'm forgetting something. I'm not to sure what but something is nagging me in the back of my mind. Hmmmm…..

Oh!! Harry! When does he come again? I can't believe I forgot. Its tomorrow! Great! What am I going to do now?! I look like a hippo!….A hippo with really bad hair….Even though hippos don't actually have hair. Or do they? And how……..WHY am I even discussing this?!

Going to get changed now! See you!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

9:01

Okay, I am in a fairly good mood today. So I'll try and keep it that way. Hermione seems a tad bit happy as well. So Yay! For that she will probably make us all do more homework! Urhh!

Oh, I might have forgotten to tell you, after the "events" of yesterday, that Hermione will sleep in my room until we go back to school. So Ron and I will have room buddies.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

9:04

I'm ready now so I'll go down to breakfast. I'll have an apple or something, I will try and make out that I have had a bit more though. I've got to keep my bad figure now, haven't I.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

9:06

Just wondering if I should take you down to the breakfast table as well. Hmmmm. I know your answer but I might look like a right moron writing in you whilst licking syrup from a pancake!

But I forgot….I won't be having a pancakes, sniff I'll be okay….(with a pancake!) so I'm going to take you down for company!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

9:08

I am now walking down the stairs. 1..2..3..

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

9:09

Walking down the next set of stairs…..

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

9:09.…36 seconds.

Still walking….

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

9:10

There! Finally! You see, I live on the second floor on the other side of the burrow. Talk about exercise!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

9:11

Wow….I'm a bit late. Everyone seems to be there already! Woops. Oh well…..

Right then… I'll adjust the setting on my memory capturator so that you can see and hear what's going on. But this won't be from my point…as its not my memory. Enjoy!

_Capturator on_

"_Hi Mum" Ginny said as she sat down at the table. "Where's dad?"_

"_He's gone to the ministry to do some work dear, why? Did you want him for something?" Mrs.weasley asked as she piled a healthy amount of food on Ginny's plate._

"_No reason. Just wondering." She replied whilst a snow white owl caught her eye. She grinned._

"_Oh!! Mum!!" Ron yelled as he jumped up._

"_I wish you would quiet on down Ron!" Mrs. Weasley scolded lightly as her eyes focused on__ the owl._

"_Harry's replied. We haven't heard of him much this summer and I really was getting worr…."_

"_Come on Hermione. Do you want to open up this letter or listen to your own ramblings for an hour?" Ron said as he smiled a bit cheekily._

"_Erhh! You'll drive me mad before the end of the summer holidays!" Hermione stressed, as she leaned forward to get the letter off the __owl's outstretched leg. Her mouth then fell open._

"_Ginny can you come here a moment…..there's something you might want to see." Hermione said, obviously still in shock._

"_Yeah, of course." Ginny said as she got up and shot Ron a questioning look. She then peered over Hermione's and gasped at what was written on the envelope….._

'_Ginny' was written on it. The girl in question just grinned and stole the letter and grabbed her diary (cough... this diary... cough) and pelted up the two sets of stairs and into her room._

_She then began to wonder how to turn the capturator mode off.__ She found the button and..._

_Capturator off_

There we go. Blasted thing! OMG! I can't believe he sent me post when he didn't send his best friends any for the majority of the summer! Well, then. Time to read……

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

9:27

Awwwww, I'll write down what he wrote to me. It really is touching!

-_Ginny,_

_I'm sorry for __almost getting you hexed and for witnessing my stupidity__**,**__ which led to Sirius'__ death. I know you must be wondering right now why I have written to you and not Ron or Hermione?_

_Am I correct? Well, I suppose I need to talk to someone who knows me. Not how Ron and Hermione know me, because they don't always know how to react when I'm alone. All I have gotten is owls asking for replies…..nothing truly about how I feel._

_I know I shouldn't really be putting you through this right now, but I need someone__ to talk to. Now there's something I don't say everyday._

_Well, I guess I'll see you sometime at the burrow. Hope you are enjoying your birthday present._

_-Harry_

He trusts me. More than his best friends. Wow…

What to do now, I mean…..is he expecting a reply or not? I will anyway!

Now…..what to write…?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

11:52

Okay, I have finally finished my letter. I know it has been, what… two hours….but I had to make sure everything was perfect. Okay, so I'll show you this once. But mark my words, you won't be seeing any more private letters I send out.

Just in case someone actually finds you!

_Dear Harry,_

_How many more times do people have to tell you that it wasn't you that got Sirius killed! You were trying to protect him, were__you not? So you could have left him and felt guilty (even though he wasn't really there) or you could have gone and saved him, like the majority of people would do._

_I am really stunned that you__ decided to write to me instead of Ron or Hermione. I mean, they have hardly gotten a decent letter out of you all summer. I'm not going to say "I understand what your going through" because I don't. I've never had anyone close to me die, and you've had a fair few die and you just feel like it's your fault. Nothing could have prevented their deaths Harry, because you-know-who could have found another way to kill them._

_I really am sorry of your loss. And I can't wait to see you at the burrow. I might just warn you now that mum has been fretting that if you are too skinny she will certainly fatten you up in no time. She's driving me potty! So you better come and save me soon._

_Thanks for my present from you. Although I have had some……misfortunes with diaries I can be certain this one is less possessing! _

_Love Ginny._

Hmmm…..should I add the 'love' at the end. It seems too much. But then again, if you loved someone then you would put that. Wouldn't you? Well, that was a rhetorical question so if you were planning an answer I wouldn't even try to start it!!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

12:21

Okay then. Just sent it. I don't feel too nervous at the moment!

Oh, Mums calling for lunch. See you later my diary! I'll be back after I've gone to sallies!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

17:46

Hey! Just back from Sallies house. I have to be careful whilst getting there. She lives about 2 miles away so i use the brooms. And of course, her being a muggle, would probably freak if she saw me flying! The look on her face would be classical!

Well, Mums now calling to help set the table. Boy that woman can be annoying at times. Just when i was having a Harry moment as well!!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

20:12

Dinner was horrid. The twins set off two dung bombs in the stew we were having! Just great i tell you! I hate the twins. I have gotten stew all over me. Right well, I'm going to take a long shower. But knock first. My poor eyes won't be able to glimpse at another naked body!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

21:46

Okay, that was a lovely shower. My hair no longer has the remains of a bad explosion!

I'm going to yawn go to sleep now. Too tired to carry on. And i need to b up if Harry comes in the morning!

See yooou diary!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Can you believe another chapters done already?? :)

I'd like to thank my amazing beta 'seeker68' for all his great suggestions and support!

Review please!

:) :) :) :) :) :)


	4. Harry's here!

**9:43**

OMG! How does my hair look? What about my shoes? EEEPPP, these clothes make me look fat!

I don't even know why I'm asking you this! Diaries don't have eyes!

Anyway...onto a more important note. Harry's coming to the Burrow today!! I just know I will make a fool out of myself!

Okay, he's here at 12 so that gives me about 2 hours to calm myself. Okay Ginny, breathe in and out.

People say that if you talk to yourself its the first sign of insanity...Well, technically I'm writing to myself. No offence to you diary but your not alive...are you?

(Cricket noise)

Nope, didn't think so.

Oh! Mums calling. Got to go!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**10:29**

I got a letter from Harry!! Hold on...Isn't he coming in less than 2 hours? Why would he send me this if we were going to see each other anyway?

Anyway!! EEEPP! Must read it!

_Dear Ginny,_

_Your right. You don't know what I'm going through, and I hope you never do. Its awful. But your words just seem...so comforting._

_I know. And I am sorry for not writing to them, its just they won't understand. They will say they do, but I know better._

_Your past with diaries? Oh...Sorry, I didn't realise._

_See you later_

_Harry_

Awwwwww!! He is sooo CUTE! He's still sending me letters! Awwwww!! Should I reply??

Waaaaaaay!

**11:37**

Finally finished my letter. That took quicker than I thought. Only an hour or so!

OMG! He is here in less than half an hour!!

Okay!! I'm calm! I'm calm! I'm calm!! Okay, I'm not calm!! Positive thinking though!!

Anyway, here's my letter to him;

_Hey Harry,_

_I'm glad I can be of some use, feel free to come to me whenever._

_Don't worry, I love my present. Comes in good use._

_Oh, aren't you coming today?_

_Ginny_

Okay! There done! I just played it cool. I couldn't write "Ohhhh! Your coming today!! Eeeep!!" No way. I just played it down!

**11:56**

He's almost here!! Squeals

Ahhhh!! I soooo can't wait!!

**11:57**

Almost here

**11:58**

Almoooooost here

**11:59**

Ahhhhh!! Count down

**11:59:59**

1 second!

**12:00**

He's not here!! Omg! He got my letter and doesn't want anything to do with me! And would rather stay with his uncle and aunt than even be in the same house as me!! That's it!

**12:05**

Still wallowing in self pity

**12:08**

Okay, tears will come! I want him here

**12:09**

...To admire his body. His beautiful eyes that brought me so close to him. Oh how I...

What on earth is that noise?!

**12:10**

OMG! Its Harry! Its about time!

Making me worry like that! How could he!

Who does he think he is?! The boy-who-lived or something??

Oh right...

**12:28**

Okay! I have checked myself 23 times in the mirror and I just about look satisfactory.

**12:35**

Okay, I'm ready to go and meet him. I better go before he thinks I'm ignoring him for being late.

**12:38**

Should I go down, or not??

I will be sure to embarrass myself if I go down. But I don't want him to think I've just got better things to do...

**12:45**

Okay I better go down now. It makes it look like I've been a bit busy and just realised the time! Its not like I've been looking at the clock an mirror continuously...

**12:47**

Aright, let me just set the captivator's mode to on.

Captivator on

_"Eeeeep" Ginny squeals as she bounces out the room and down the stairs. She hears noise coming from the floor below her, so she stops and gathers herself together a bit more._

_"Hey Ginny" Mrs.Weasley says. "Harry's here"_

_"Is he?" She asks, clulesly, but with one heck of a smile on her face._

_"Oh yes dear, you've only been ranting on about it for days" Mrs.Weasley said slyly._

_"Pardon" Harry asks, smiling._

_"Its nothing" Ginny said, turning scarlet."Erm, I've got...er...a letter to post"_

_"Sure you have, dear" Mrs.Weasley said, smiling and leading Harry off into the kitchen._

Captivator off

How embarrassing?! You will never guess how that was!! You didn't even see Harry! He was smiling! That traitor!

**4:39**

Okay, So I've been in my room ever since he has arrived so far, skipping the incident earlier. I even skipped lunch.

I shall just wither away to nothing!

But one look at Harry made it worth while...by a long shot!

**5:58**

Mums calling for dinner now. I could either fake sick, so I don't have to go down. Or go down...

Hmmm, I like chose number 1! Even if it means starving myself.

**6:21**

Mum's just gone downstairs! Phew. She actually bought that I had the chicken pox! I mean, I had them years ago. But by having 7 kids, you soon lose track!

Awww!! I am sooo hungry now!

**7:41**

Sooooooo bored, i am sooooooo bored. What on earth can you do in your room except hide from a certain hot boy and write in a diary?

Hmmm, maybe I could sneak out to go to the kitchen. No way!! FAR too risky.

**8:26**

Hmmm...too hungry

**9:18**

Still hungry.

**9:19**

Do you know what diary?

I have the newest of news's!

The best news ever

And yet the worst news ever

Anyway, getting to the point

My new news is...

I'M STILL HUNGRY!!

**9:20**

Seriously, I haven't eaten since breakfast! But even then, I was too nervous and only had a bit of toast.

**10:51**

Okay. I think I will faint! I MUST eat!!

Awwwwwww!! Thinking of mums great cooking! And it gets better when Harry's over...

Chicken

Backed potatoes

peas (Yuck...but fills you up!)

mash

sausages

baked beans

...and then desert

chocolate Ice-cream

Chocolate

chocolate pudding

chocolate

chocolate pie

chocolate

...hmmmm...did I forget chocolate!

yay! That killed 5 minuets!

**10:56**

Oh wait! My clocks fast! Nooooo! So its actually 10:50!

Grrrrrr!

**10:50**

There...its set again! sobs

I shall head downstairs at 12:00!! I will! Mwhahahaha...

**11:50**

Almost there

**11:51**

Parents came up ages ago

**11:52**

Chocolates waiting

**11:53**

Ron came up ages ago

**11:54**

Chocolate still there

**11:55**

Harry came up ages ago (AKA Hottie!!)

**11:56**

Chocolate is STILL there

**11:57**

Hermione came up ages ago, and is currently laying on the bed opposite me. She still suspects I have chicken pox, and is keeping away. Works for me.

**11:58**

OMG! The chocolates gone!  
Joke!  
How was I supposed to know if its there or not...?? There might not be any at all.

No chocolate! What if there isn't any chocolate?! What will I do! Its not like i can go out and buy some!

Euhh!! No chocolate!! Sobs I MUST have some.

**12:03**

Chocolate! My heavenly chocolate!! None left..

Wait a tick! I haven't even checked if theres any left.

Ooh! You have to come with me!! My little personal Diary!

You know, I should name you!

Hmm...maybe after I go and get some chocolate!


	5. Diary's!

12:09

Okay, I am now down stairs. I don't find it mad that I'm writing in my diary when walking, do you...

Oh my Great Goodness, I see a large bowl of Delicious chocolate just on the counter.

Avoiding /that/ chocolate then! It was so obvious that Fred and George out it there, and it will most likely have side effects as well. Menacing bunch. Who would be stupid enough to fall for that?

Okay, seeing as I want a drink aswell, I think i'll just set the capitvator on so that I don't have to keep writing. My hand is killing me.

Captivator on

As Ginny poured herself a drink she didn't notice the figure come in through the back door...

She was humming to herself as the juice was being poured into a glass. Whilst this was going on, the figure was getting closer.

She opened up the top cupboard, and reached for the tin of chocolate biscuits.

"I wouldn't eat those, you know" A voice said smartly from the door. She quickly turned around and saw Harry there, with his broom under his arm.

"And why not?" Ginny asked.

"Do you really think Fred and George would be /that/ obvious?" He asked.

"...Where can I get chocolate then? I mean, they haven't experimented on ALL of it have they?" Ginny laughed. She was starting to feel uncomfortable, being alone with Harry.

"You never know. I suggest looking in the saucers and pans, they usually hide the good stuff in there" And true to Harry's word, there was indeed a bar or two of chocolate in there.

"How did you know that?" Ginny asked, curiously. Harry just smirked and tapped his noise.

"So, what are you doing eating chocolate at midnight?" Harry asked.

"Erm...well.." Ginny stutters, knowing only greedy people usually come down for a midnight snack. This didn't look good!

"Is that...Is that your Diary?" Harry asks, walking forward. Ginny quickly reaches it and snaps it up. He is NEVER to know what is said in there!

"Yes...why?" Ginny said hurriedly.

"Ooooh, just wondering" He said in a voice that clearly stated he wanted to read it.

"Well, you can't have it." Ginny said.

"And why not?"  
"Because..."She said, turning red.

"What? Does it say anything about your love life??" Harry guessed wildly.

"Errr"

"It does!!" Harry laughed and lunged forward for it. If truth be told, he wanted to know if she still had that crush on him.

"You can't read it!" She said loudly, running to the far end.

"And why not?? That never stopped you from reading Hermione's Diary last time I was here." Harry said, smirking. Ginny turned bright red.

"I...Thats not fair!" She said indigently.

"So if your allowed to look in hers, surely I'm allowed to look in yours..." Harry said.

"No way!" Ginny laughed. "That has some of my darkest secr-" She stopped when realising her mistake.

"Secrets??" Harry asked, before running after her again.

"Who's down there?!" An angry voice asks. They then realise that they had been fairly loud. It was obviously Mr.Weasley coming to see the intruders. Harry and Ginny quickly hid underneath the kitchen table, praying they wouldn't be seen. This would not look good.

"Molly!" The voice called up the stairs, as Mr.Weasley had seen the back door wide open. Obviously when Harry had come back in from a midnight fly.

"What is it Arthur?" Sais Mrs.Weasley.

"Look. The back door, wide open. Someones here." He said. And frankly, he sounded a bit scared.

"For Goodness sake Arthur, it was probably the wind." Mrs.Weasley said before going over to it and closing it. "I'm sure its nothing. Look, the wards haven't been triggered. Lets just go back to bed."

"Well, if your sure. I just thought I heard noises."

"It was just your imagination." Mrs.Weasley muttered, but she still turned around and had a good look before going up the stairs again.

"That was a close one" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear once they had gone. She got a bit startled and fell backwards. She half glared at him.

"What?" Harry asks innocently, coming out from under the table and waving something infront of her face. Her eyes bulge as she realises he has her diary.

"Give it to me" Ginny said forcefully. He couldn't know about her true feelings! He just couldn't!

"Why?? I want to know if you actually do fancy Colin!" Harry sniggers, putting his fingers on the front page.

"Harry, I need that back" Ginny said, in a tone that suggested it wasn't a game anymore.

"Just let me look first" Harry said, backing away a little. Truth be told, he was egar to see what was in it. It was far to tempting.

He was just bending back the front page when...A sudden smash happened. A window at the far side of the kitchen had broken. Ginny screamed, but before anything came out Harry quickly put a hand over her mouth and got them both under the table again. Whoever this was, wasn't going to play fairly. They would only hope it wasn't death eaters...

* * *

Hey! I got a bit carried away with this...aswell as my abusive dursleys fanfic! I guess I just need a bit more excitement in my fics! Because looking back on them they seem a tad...boring. So, I'm going to try and spice it up a little. But not too much!

Sorry about not using the Diary format on this one...I just needed to write in a new way for this chapter...and maybe the next!

So, please tell me which way you prefer and if I should keep this way, the other or just both of them mixed! Lol!

Thankyouuuu for reading this far!

Please review!!

Morphox  
XxXxXxX


End file.
